The scientific conference scheduled for the first week of September 2001 is titled, "Ambiguous Genitalia In The Newborn: Genetics, Pathophysiology, Management, and Outcome," will be held in Gubbio, Italy. Gubbio is a medieval town in Tuscany with a hotel, Hotel Del Cappuccini, which contains outstanding facilities for a conference. These facilities can accommodate both speakers and attendees (see Appendix 1). The conference is being proposed in Italy to (a) minimize conflict resulting from controversies among advocacy groups, (b) the facilities are cheaper, (c) the Italian professional community is undertaking all expenses except air travel. Dr. Maria I. New and Dr. Jean Wilson who, will be in charge of planning and conducting the meeting, will chair the conference. An international scientific committee is in place as well as scheduled speakers who are world leaders in the specific subjects. The proposed program is included in this proposal as Appendix II. This will be the first international conference of its kind dealing with the long-term outcome of the management of intersex disorders. Included in the analysis of outcome will be the genetic diagnosis, the phenotype, management (both medical and surgical), and the family dynamics. Outcome will be evaluated in terms of professional success, fertility, gender, and social success. The applicant is requesting partial support of the estimated cost of travel expenses for speakers to attend the conference, announcements, and publication expenses. The remainder of the cost in Italy will be entirely borne by the applicant's Italian colleagues -- including hotel, lodging, technical, travel in Italy, and administrative costs.